


Trinity

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, completely unrelated to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories (mostly explicit) about Yuri, Flynn, and Judith's relationship. None of the stories are related to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged into a ToV challenge [here](http://fontasticcrablettes.tumblr.com/post/73056665762/source-yo-jessie-i-found-a-pic-for-you-that-seems), and this is what came out.

For all that the drunk threw punches like an old woman, Yuri was certain he was missing a tooth now. Cautiously, he poked his tongue around in his mouth as an Imperial Knight held him firmly back, then turned his head to spit out a mouthful of blood and... yup. A tooth. A hallmark of a good tavern brawl.

"Must you do that?" Flynn's weary voice cut through the air, his armor creating a sharp counterpoint to his words. Yuri only grinned up at him, lifting his hand in a lazy wave.

"Yo, Flynn," he drawled, trying to sound as if he had just sat down at the dinner table with him instead of being restrained by one of his men. Yuri kept the grin on his face as Flynn covered his own with his gauntleted hand, muttering something under his breath.

"You can let him go," he finally told the Knight. "I'll take responsibility for him."

Yuri looked at him sharply as his arms were released. He knew those words, but they hadn't- that was, he didn't think he had really been _bad_ enough to- His mouth suddenly felt as dry as the desert, and he absently licked his lips as he raised his head defiantly. "What are you now, my mo-"

The words were cut off abruptly as he felt a strong hand swiftly dig itself into his hair and yank his head back. Flynn's face looked down at him, outwardly impassive and as impenetrable as stone. Those blue eyes, however, darkened slightly with a hint of worry and a question. The usual question, asked in public this time instead of private. Yuri answered it with a grin, his hands not moving to pull Flynn's hand from his head. With a small nod, he tightened his grip. "Quiet," came the voice of the Commandant, making Yuri suppress a shiver. "You know you're not to get drunk and start fights, especially here in my city." Here, he paused, long enough for his eyes to roam over Yuri's face and gage how this little play was affecting him, to see the slight blush and deeper breathing that no one else would catch. "You know where the cells are. Start walking."

With those words, Flynn stepped back. But the hand still remained in his hair, knotting painfully around the metal fingers and sliding into the joints. "Flynn," Yuri started, not really sure if he realized it.

He felt Flynn shake his hand, making his head shake slightly with the motion. "Are you fighting back?" he asked mildly, the larger question hidden under the innocent one. Did he really want to do this, was this okay? Geez, Flynn was such a worrywart. If he actually kept this up all the way to the jail, he'd be surprised.

"Nope," Yuri said instead, breezily. He felt the hand in his hair tighten again at the insubordination, wincing as he felt the sharp pain of strands being pulled free from his head.

"Then start walking."

As Yuri soon found, easier said than done. Flynn made it clear it wasn't a quick walk to the jail he wanted. If he started to veer towards the path that would take them quickly to the palace, Flynn would pull him back. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was _parading_ him through the streets, the shining Commandant with the scuffed up guild member Yuri Lowell, holding him like a trophy. There were even whispers around them, commenting on how Commandant Flynn had really started to clean up both the streets and the Knights, how he was upholding the laws even for his friends.

Yuri thanked everything in the world that he had worn loose fitting pants today, because walking while that hard was difficult enough. Having pants that outlined just how aroused he was by Flynn's sudden domineering demeanor would have been impossible. Fuck, he just wanted to grab Flynn into an alley and drop to his knees right here- Finally, _finally_ , their path started to curve up towards the palace and the jail cells awaiting there. If anything, while he was stewing behind bars for the night, he could jack off in peace.

"Sir!" The guard saluted Flynn sharply, looking at Yuri curiously. Not because he didn't know why Yuri was there, oh no. They all could guess why. The usual reasons why he'd be in jail, after all. But he was usually in irons, not lead around by his hair. The guard's eyes shifted over to Flynn, questioning with dawning understanding. Of course there'd be one smart Knight they'd run into. "Do you wish to speak to the prisoner alone for a while?"

Well, sometimes smart was a good thing. Yuri felt a small snort of laughter well up as Flynn's hand tightened warningly. "There are a few things I wish to ask him about. You are dismissed." Yuri turned his head slightly at the flustered tone running under Flynn's voice, smirking at the light dusting of pink on his cheeks. The guard only nodded, his own face turning slightly red as he put the pieces together and opened a cell for them before saluting and leaving. Yuri couldn't help himself and started to laugh.

"I really hope," he got out around the peals of laughter, "you have some discreet men among your ranks. Oh man, the look on your face..."

For a moment, it looked like Flynn was about to join in, but the role he filled for the moment took over and he proceeded to literally throw Yuri in the cell. He stumbled for a moment, stopping before he hit the wall. "Getting drunk, inciting bar fights, disrespecting the Commandant... and I believe you were getting off on it the entire time." He grabbed Yuri's jaw, forcing him to look eye-to-eye at him. "You're going to need to be properly punished for that."

Yuri's heartbeat quickened at the welcome words as Flynn swiftly took both his hands, forcing him to his knees before taking the cuffs on the wall and locking them around Yuri's wrists. There they fit snugly, too snugly for him to easily slide out of unless he wanted to dislocate his thumb first. And he wasn't about to do that. So, what was Flynn going to do first? Was he going to unzip his pants and force his mouth open so he had to suck his dick? Just the thought made his mouth water. Was he going to have to turn to face the wall and lift his hips while Flynn introduced his palm to his ass until the pain melded so well with the pleasure he could come from that alone? He felt the metal of the gauntlet stroke his face, then two fingers breach his mouth with sudden force. Without needing to think about it, his tongue started caressing the leather and metal, lapping at them as if they were something else while his eyes rolled up to meet Flynn's.

But that wasn't what Flynn wanted. He grabbed Yuri's head and proceeded to fuck his mouth with his fingers, shoving them in and out roughly, using his mouth in the best way possible. With each thrust he felt his dick jump a little in his pants, knowing the fabric was starting to get a little damp at the tip. Fuck, he wanted something else in him. In his mouth or ass, either one. Slowly, he felt himself letting go of the situation, lids settling low as he let himself submit to Flynn. His eyes snapped open as he realized it, looking up at him with a blazing glare. Flynn withdrew his fingers with a frown, his other hand coming up to start to pull the gauntlet off. "Turn around."

Yuri grinned at him, ignoring how his chin felt wet from Flynn's furious fingers. "So soon?" he purred, then winced as his hair was snagged again.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No sir," he responded in the exact way that sounded like _hell yes._ Flynn released him with an exasperated sigh, moving his hand in a motion that meant both hurry up, and turn the fuck around. So of course Yuri slowly turned around, only to have Flynn grab him as he was almost done to shove his hands against the wall and lift his hips as his pants came down. The cooler air on his ass and dick were almost torture by this point, making hips wriggle slightly.

Which was when Flynn's bare palm came down, smacking his upraised ass sharply. "Stop moving so much," he ordered almost absently. "You've been a pain ever since you've come to visit. Perhaps it's about time you get that pain back in return." Without waiting for a reply, his hand came down again, filling the air with the sound of skin meeting skin and making Yuri groan. And, of course, roll his hips. With a tsk, Flynn slapped his ass again, and Yuri purposely wriggled again, this time with a slightly louder groan.

At first, at least, the movements were on purpose. After the tenth's time, and the groans turned into panting moans, he couldn't control it. He tilted his hips up to meet Flynn's hand, unable to stop himself as each impact made him harder and harder, want more and more. A light touch had a groan slip out, long and needy as those fingers traced the now feverish skin. Fuck, if he continued, he might even climax just like that.

In a corner of his mind, he registered the sound of a zipper being undone and clothing shifting, but it wasn't until he felt Flynn's hand guiding his head to one side and his lips part for his erection that he put it together. The corner of his mind warned him that he was letting go, but he didn't care now. It felt good, peaceful. He jerked at the chains, wanting to wrap his hand around the base and stroke Flynn while sucking him, but they held tight. He opened his mouth as wide as he could instead, relaxing his throat as Flynn slid in as deep as he could without making him gag, fucking his face with careful abandon. This was the difference between Flynn and anyone else he could submit to: he trusted Flynn to watch. To make sure he didn't go too far while Yuri let go.

Time started to slow, to mean nothing. He didn't know how long Flynn fucked his mouth, just that when he pulled out his jaw hurt a bit and his mouth felt empty without it. There was another touch on his ass, cool against the skin. It rubbed up and down the crack, then inside of him. He parted his legs, letting it inside him. Fuck, it felt good. Two fingers, three... mm, four, briefly, stretching him wide. Would he curl his hand so his thumb fit against his palm and fit his entire fist up there? But no, the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty for a moment before he felt another body behind him, and he was filled again.

And it felt wonderful. He knew his mouth was running against his will, groans and whines and moans and curses spilling out without conscious knowledge. But he couldn't stop it, and didn't want to. He almost felt like he was floating on the pleasure, unable to stop. He'd do anything to keep it going, to keep that hand in his hair pulling his head back as another gripped his hip tightly as he was fucked mercilessly. Finally, his mind shut off for a moment as he came, unable to do more than shudder and gasp as orgasm wrecked him.

Slowly, Yuri came back to himself, feeling Flynn still thrusting inside him before stiffening and coming inside of him. The hands on his hair and hip slowly loosened and wrapped around his chest as Flynn breathed out. "Thank you for going along with that," he murmured in Yuri's ear.

After a few false starts, he chuckled. "I should be thanking you," he whispered back. "Fuck, Flynn, that was amazing. What got into you?"

He felt Flynn pull out carefully, then the sound of water filling a basin before a rough cloth started to clean him. "It was something I'd been thinking about for a while," he finally said, his voice almost ashamed. "What you'd look like if I did this. If you actually would like a little public humiliation to go with it. I didn't know if it'd work, though, and-"

"You kept asking me if I wanted to stop," Yuri interrupted. "I know. Nah, not something I'd want to always do, but it was fun today."

The cuffs were unlocked, and Flynn carefully pulled Yuri into an embrace. "Thanks," he muttered. "Just... thanks."

They stayed like that for a while, Yuri needing the grounding influence as much as Flynn needed him. Finally, Flynn pulled back and pulled Yuri's pants up, getting him decent before fixing his own clothes. "I should go," he told him.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Karol's probably wondering-"

Flynn shook his head as he left the cell, closing it on Yuri firmly. "You still did incite a fight in a tavern. That is at least one night in jail while you cool off." He looked at Yuri's surprised, gaping face as he locked the cell. "I'll let Karol know what happened and why you aren't coming back today. Until then, get some rest. I'll let you out in the morning."

Yuri's mouth didn't close until long after Flynn had left. Even after all that he was still going to have to spend the night in jail?

This was just not fair.


	2. Beauty

It wasn’t the touch on the inside of his thigh during dessert or the brush of her breasts when she leaned over to whisper in his ear that caught his breath in his throat. It was when Judith looked at him, pupils so wide her eyes looked black and her lips parted slightly that made Flynn duck his head with a flush crawling across his cheeks and his pants just that much tighter. He could barely lift the last bite of pie to his mouth before the desire to pull her close and steal her breath away with a searing kiss nearly drove him from the restaurant with her in tow. She had more than once outright stated that she wouldn’t mind dragging him to a closet, that the idea of having to be careful or be caught thrilled her, but Flynn rather disliked that considering what he would rather do to her instead.

With shaking fingers, he dropped some gald onto the table and reached out a hand to her. Gracefully, as if he couldn’t already catch whiffs of her own need when she uncrossed her legs, she took his hand and stood in one fluid motion. It was almost poetry how her muscles moved, working together beautifully so the most talented dancer could look like a bumbling boor next to her. Flynn followed her lead next to her side, shifting so her hand was in the crook of his arm. It amused her to be treated like a noble lady, and it made him feel like a gentleman.

The walk back to his rented house was uneventful, as always. He had first had a room in the castle, then an apartment, then, after an embarrassing talk with the landlord about noise complaints, he had found a small house that was well within his budget with few neighbors nearby. He looked over at Judith, swallowing as he saw her looking back at him through lowered lashes. Her fingers rested lightly on his arm, deceptively delicate despite their deadliness. Then, with just as gentle a touch, she stroked his arm. Was she trying to drive him mad? Flynn looked away suddenly, knowing his face was so red his ears were following suit. More than anything, he just wanted to hold her face and start kissing her right here-

No. If they started here it would be unseemly. His steps picked up speed, and he could hear her chuckle slightly. He ignored it, resolutely walking towards his house. Once they got there, just once they got there, he could make it once they got there…

The door barely had time to start swinging closed, Flynn distantly registering the click of it shutting as Judith turned to him, arms around his neck as their lips met. The kiss deepened as Flynn reached up, stroking her antennae before digging his hands into her hair and pulling the pins out that bound her hair. The violet strands fell over his hands in waves as he dropped the pins, his hands dropping back down to the small of her back to pull her close. One hand traced a line to her hip as one of her’s cupped his jaw, her tongue flicking against his teasingly. Flynn pulled the kiss back slightly, only enough to shift the focus to the corner of her mouth, then down across her cheek to her jaw and throat. A light groan hummed in her neck as he opened his mouth, licking a line across the muscle there. His hand returned to her back, this time sliding up under her jacket to her bra, unhooking it with slightly clumsy fingers. Then, he stroked her ribs as the garment fell, pulling back enough to look at the unfettered flesh.

“Bedroom,” he told her hoarsely, lifting his head.

Judith only smiled, then caught one of his hands as she pulled back to lead the way. It should be him to lead the way, the last rational part of his brain murmured before lust shushed it. Once there, she turned, her arms crossed slightly to support and emphasize her breasts. “It’s not fair that you’re still dressed,” she purred, one hand slightly lifted.

He couldn’t argue with that. With one quick motion, Flynn reached behind him and pulled the turtleneck he was wearing off. Reflexively, he started to fold it, but she took it from his hands and dropped it, reaching out to the buttons on his pants and flicking them open. Then, with a fluid motion, she dropped to her knees as she stripped them off, leaving him only in his undergarments. While she was in the perfect position now… “No,” he whispered. “Get on the bed. I want to-”

He didn’t have to say more. She looked up at him, then smiled that private smile again, standing. Her hands hooked under her skirt as she did, peeling off her panties before she crawled onto the bed, laying on her back. Flynn felt himself flush again, amazed. She looked… how did he ever… with a mental shake, he crawled onto the bed on top of her, stopping to cup one breast, his lips capturing the nipple of the other. She gasped as he lapped at her breast, his fingers toying with the other, the inhale turning into a groan as her legs spread further. A slight graze of teeth made her hips jump, and her fingers dig into his shoulders. Finally, he brushed his lips down across her stomach, pushing up her skirt to reveal what he wanted. With a long lick, he lapped up her wet labia and across her clit, listening with satisfaction as her breath tumbled out. Flynn slid his hands under her and closed his eyes, focusing more on the sound of her breathing and the noises she made as he moved his tongue, flicking around her clit. As his tongue moved in way that made her moan, he moved one hand, teasing one finger against her wetness. Then, he pressed it in, the shocked gasp going straight to his own groin. Tongue still moving in a small circle, his finger hooked up slightly as it moved, listening to her breathing grow heavier and a slight whine start at the end of each exhale. Then, he added another, speeding them up slightly. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her legs tightened around him, then her entire body stiffened as he felt her clamp around him. It was only when the hand dropped from his hair and the shuddered subsided from her stomach that he stopped licking her and pulled his hand free.

“I should-” Flynn started, holding his hand awkwardly as he looked for something to wipe his fingers off with when Judith took it and started licking them clean. The flush on his face must be scarlet by now, he felt. “J-judith!”

She merely shrugged, the smile on her face wicked now. With his other hand, Flynn stroked her face, giving her a little time to recover. They weren’t done, not yet. He slowly pulled back, regretfully letting her go to pull her skirt down over her legs and remove his own underwear. He positioned himself back over her, hand down so he could guide in, and locked eyes with her. “Is this okay?”

“Why do you always ask questions where the answer is yes?” she asked in return, her voice teasing as her hips bucked up. Flynn bit back a gasp at that, and let go so he could enter deeper. Her hands stroked up his back when he was in fully, his nose pressed against her sweaty shoulder. He kissed the skin gently as his hips moved slightly, shifting with each until he heard her gasp in his ear. Then, a little faster, he kept that angle, listening to her groan. Flynn lifted his head slightly, giving her a kiss as they moved.

Apparently that wasn’t enough for her, as Judith shifted her elbows under her while clamping her legs around him, and Flynn found himself on the bottom, a triumphant Krityan on top and rolling her hips. It drove him even deeper into her, making him groan as his hands stroked across her thighs and hips, then up her torso to cup her breasts. Then, he sat up, holding her tightly to him. He wanted another climax like this, her enjoying herself like this. His hands stroked up her back as his head rested against her collarbone, then ducked to suckle against the flesh of her breast. That whine was back in her breath, her hands claws against his shoulders as her hips gained urgency. Flynn lifted his head so he could pull her closer, looking into her eyes as his hands pressed against her back. For a moment, she looked back at him in wonder, then they shut as her fingers dug into his flesh, orgasm taking over her again.

Instead of giving her time to recover, as soon as her body went limp against him, Flynn pressed her back against the bed and placed his thumb against her clit, rubbing. Her breath picked back up immediately as her hands clawed at him, too soon but too good to say no. His hips kept moving, a test to not break before her, his hand rubbing her quickly. The whine never left her voice this time, only building to nearly a scream as she shuddered around him again, this last one spinning his control too thin and shattering him into his own climax. His head came down to rest on her chest as he found to catch his breath, moving his hand as he felt her heart pound against his forehead.

“Mm,” was all Judith said, her voice sleepy. Flynn lifted his head, smiling a little when he saw the satisfaction written all over her face. With a small roll of his hips, he pulled out of her and laid next to her, kissing her forehead.

“We should clean up,” he told her, his own voice rough with fatigue.

“Later.” She turned her head to him, blinking slowly as sleep starting to overtake her. “Always later.”

He watched as she drifted off, a tired, satisfied mess, and stroked her hair. Later. He supposed he could wait until later.


	3. This Means War

Musicians in a tavern were the exception than the norm. Most times, they were just too expensive for the owner to pay, having to also think about paying their own staff and replacing any broken mugs or furniture by misplaced drunken limbs. The sign of a well off tavern was a fiddler or singer, rarely both if it was extremely prosperous. Flynn mused about this as he tried to slink under the table, taking his mug of ale with him without Yuri seeing him.

It was probably a good thing an impromptu dance contest had started. He had agreed to come out to have a few drinks on, as far as they knew was Yuri's birthday. When Judith followed soon after, he had a bad feeling. It only grew more solid as Rita, Lady Estellise, and Raven joined in, and the ale started flowing even freer than he wanted. The way the room shifted each time he moved told him he would probably stagger a bit while walking, and wouldn't that be the scandal the nobles were waiting for? Commandant Flynn, found staggering blind drunk out of a common tavern with his guild friends. They could even spin it that he dragged their princess down there. Groaning, he sat back up and put his mug down. Stopping now would be the better part of valor, despite his desire to keep going. A lewd hoot made him look up, then blush what had to be the deepest red as he saw Judith standing alone, long limbs moving gracefully to the flow of the fiddle. A beat had started from the stomp of men's boots, and he could hear Raven whistling encouragement to her. Her hips rolled with the beat, legs sweeping across the dirty floor as if it was meant for her. The motion traveled up her body, drawing attention to how it made her chest move before she spun lazily, her antenna flowing around her. She never came too close to anyone while dancing, but her fingers seemed to sweep out towards everyone, reaching towards each person in turn as she danced as if she was inviting them to join her on the floor, or perhaps to other events. Finally, the dance came to a close as she stopped to the sound of catcalls and offers, each answered with a mysterious smile as she came back over to them, her eyes a little too bright to be sober.

Yuri snorted next to him. "Showing off, Judy?"

A gulp of beer was his only answer at first, then she tilted her head at him. "The dance floor's free right now, and the fiddler's still going."

He grinned at that, turning to the still blushing Flynn. "You hear that? Are you just going to let her show us up like that?"

"Uh-" came the intelligent answer before he was pulled from his seat. Before he could pull his hand free from Yuri's grasp, Flynn found himself pulled close. He could feel Yuri's heat as they started to move, his own feet mindlessly following Yuri's as he felt Yuri's hand slip from his own up his arm. Each step was almost like a ballroom dance they both had to learn, and not quite. A step forward from Yuri, bringing his hips closer to Flynn's, felt more like a challenge. One Flynn recklessly answered, pressing his own attack as he shifted his step, turning them as he gripped that familiar hip. The beat echoed in his head, primal like nothing ever before as he fought for dominance of the dance, keeping his eyes on Yuri as the swordsman pivoted as cleanly as ever before, forcing Flynn to follow quickly to keep up. He could feel Yuri's breath against his as their legs swept warily on the floor in their battle-

Only to be brought back to reality as he could hear instructions being shouted to them. Similar ones, he realized, that Judith has fielded with such grace. Though he was not about to strip Yuri right here! Yuri's lips quirked as he realized it, pulling their dance to an end before quickly leading Flynn back to their table. His previous thoughts forgotten, Flynn instantly picked up his ale and drained it, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants. He had done that, so public! Something like that, in the privacy of their bedroom, that was different, but where everyone could see it...

"You know what this means," he could barely hear Judith say over his thoughts. "War."

And then he was out on the floor again, this time lead by a very shapely Krityan. Before Flynn could draw breath to decline, Judith had pulled him close, her arms flowing like water around him. That wasn't the only thing, he started to realize as they moved. The dance before only showed off a little of her talent. Now that she had a partner, her moves took on even more grace, her body sliding just close enough for him to feel her heat before she pulled out, her limbs sweeping gracefully. Flynn tried to follow her, but the alcohol combined with the previous dance and her heat clouded his mind, only getting worse as he felt her hands start to flow across his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Fingers touched his cheek as he felt breath against his face again, then her legs lifted to brush against his, her hip fully against him. He pulled her close as he stopped, knowing there were lewd shouts around them and not caring. "You and Yuri are evil," he managed to choke out, only to her answering grin.

"Then maybe we should grab him and take this to a private room?" she purred, and he nodded at that vigorously. A very good idea. The two of them pushed off the floor towards the table, interrupting Yuri as he talked to Raven to pull him into a deep kiss, Flynn first. Judith grabbed him soon after, Flynn watching them with needy eyes.

"I take it it's bedroom time," Yuri murmured with a grin. Then, over his shoulder, "Sorry, old man. Duty calls."

Raven just answered the grin with one of his own. "No problem. 'Sides, that gal over there is givin' me the ol' interested eye and I think you guys are gonna lose to Rita and her girlfriend anyway."

Flynn's head snapped up at that last bit, alarmed. He shouldn't have been, as a hush had fallen, the music and the sound of Rita and Estelle's movements filling the silence. It was a ballroom dance, one Estelle had obviously taught Rita and the mage thought was silly enough not to practice. But the lack of grace on one half's part was made up by the look on their faces and the soft emotion emanating from every touch. It was love where lust fell with Judith, Yuri, and himself. Flynn found himself holding his breath, not wanting to break the moment before he felt the brush of Judith's breasts on one arm and Yuri's shoulder on the other.

"Come on," he heard Yuri whisper in his ear. "Let's go make use of that room."

The resounding applause as they slipped up the steps, unheeded, gave truth to Raven's prediction.


End file.
